1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a liquid-cooled cylinder pipe of an internal combustion engine, especially a diesel engine.
2. The Prior Art
It is known from German Published Application No. DE-OS 28 25 870 to provide a helical dividing wall on the side of the housing of the internal combustion engine facing the cylinder pipe, which essentially extends to the cylinder pipe. In this manner, a helical cooling channel surrounding the cylinder pipe is formed, which assures a high degree of heat discharge from the cylinder pipe. However, the construction of the dividing wall in the cooling gap between the housing and the cylinder pipe is difficult to manufacture and thus expensive.
The object of the present invention is to provide a helical cooling agent pathway around the cylinder pipe of an internal combustion engine which is inexpensive to construct and which uses simple means.